monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
C.C. Sugarfield
"I'm C.C., and you must be the new ..... um, girl?" C.C. talking to Savannah Smoothie. Monster Beginning: C.C. was once at a fair with her dad and mom. She, as always, loved cotton candy. She walked over to the cotton candy stand, but stopped when she saw a pink and blue fun house. She wanted to ask her parents if she could go in, but she stopped when she saw them go in. She thought they knew what she was going to saw, so she followed them in. She looked around, but she couldn't find them. She couldn't find anybody! She walked up to a big mirror. Her reflection! She had yellow skin, pink and blue hair, and purple eyes! She was shocked, but she thought, it's just a reflection, but stopped when she looked at herself. She looked just like the reflection. She ran out the door. Everyone screamed MONSTER! RUN! MONSTER! She ran with all her speed until she finnally saw her parents. They explained that she was a cotton candy monster, explaining her love for sugar. They told her she couldn't touch water anymore or she'd disolve. The next morning she was transfered to Monster High where she could be herself, regaurdless of what the normies thought. Sweet right! Apperance: C.C. has half pink half blue hair. Her skin is yellow, and her eyes are purple. Clothes: Basic: C.C. wears a pink dress with a picture of blue cotton candy on it, over a short sleeved purple shirt. Her shoes are blue cotton candy with the heels being the cotton candy cone. Her hair is in two pony tails. Dead Tired: C.C. wears a pink short sleeved shirt with a picture of a skullete on it. Her pajama bottoms are blue with pink glitter. Her hair is is down and straight. Her sleepmask matches her pajama bottoms. Her slippers are blue with a monster's face. Her accesory is plush cotton candy. Skull Shores: C.C. wears a two piece halter top bathing suit, with the top being blue and the bottom half being pink. Her shoes are clear moon boots covered in purple, pink, and turqouise glitter. Her sunglasses are blue and covered in pink glitter. Her hair is held back in a tight pony tail. School's Out: C.C. wears a blue short sleeved shirt with a picture of pink cotton candy on it. She wears blue jean shorts. Her shoes are blue sneakers covered in pink and purple paint splatters. Her accesories include a blue metalic laptop with a picture of pink cotton candy on it. She also has a purple braclet, and a pink sparkly necklace, and mismatched skullete earings one being pink and the other blue. Her hair is pulled back at the sides. Ghouls Rule: C.C. wears a blue dress with pink fluffy cotton candy trim at the bottom and top. Pink fishnet covers the bottom half of the dress. Her skin is covered in light pink glitter. She wears a blue fluffy cotton candy hat with a pink ribbon. Her hair is curly and has blue glitter in it. Her mask is light transparent pink on one side and blue on the other. Her shoes are fluffy cotton candy mini boots, with on being blue and the pink. She comes with a ghouls rule light blue purse and a light up ghost. She also wears a jack-o-lantern necklace. Scary Tales: C.C. is Candy Locks. She wears a blue and pink plaid button up dress. Her shoes are pink glittery sandals. Her hair is in braided pig tails. She comes with a brown teddy bear. She has a brown teddy bear hair clip. City Of Frights, coming soon. C.C Sugar.png|Basic Category:Original Characters Category:Candyman Category:Females